


A Little Extra

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, body issues, chubby!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you're still accepting prompts, maybe a Merwin with chubby!Eggsy? Post-Vday, Eggsy's put on a bit of weight and helps Merlin train the recruits when he's not a mission. Merlin doesn't think much of it (except maybe how sexy he finds it) until he overhears some of the recruits badmouthing Eggsy and has to set them straight.</p><p>
  <i>Merlin notices Eggsy's put on a little weight, and he finds it very attractive. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed. Prompt fill.

            The first time Merlin noticed Eggsy’s additional weight was during a debriefing. It wasn’t even like he put on a lot, just an extra pound or two from actually having three square meals a day. The weight wasn’t really visible, at least to the untrained eye. Merlin saw it though; there was a greater roundness to his face, his cheeks softened. and the line of his jaw no longer so hard. It could have also been from Eggsy finally unclenching his teeth once the chip on his shoulder was removed.

            Merlin didn’t comment. He rather liked the additional weight. It brought color to Eggsy’s cheeks. He looked healthier, happier.

            After V-Day, the world had been in a right state. It took a lot of work to return things to normal. On top of mitigating the backlash from world leaders, Merlin had to also orchestrate the return of Harry, and elect a new Arthur. No one slept for those first six months, let alone ate. Eggsy had actually lost more weight during that time.

            It wasn’t until Harry took the mantle as Arthur and new world leaders were selected, that Eggsy started to eat properly. Merlin wasn’t about to say anything to disrupt this.

* * * *

            The second time Merlin noticed Eggsy’s weight gain was when they sat down for lunch. Eggsy had taken it upon himself to see that Merlin actually stepped away from his computers and took a break.

            They sat outside beneath a large oak tree, a brown bag tucked between them. Sunlight filtered through the leaves, sprinkling warm beams across Merlin’s lap. Eggsy pulled out plastic containers and passed one to Merlin. “Chicken salad, the way y’ like it,” Eggsy said, a smile teasing his lips.

            Merlin accepted the plastic container, ignoring the way his heart fluttered, and said, “Thank ye, lad.”

            Eggsy pulled out a container of crisps and set it between them. He opened his box and selected a triangle slice. Merlin set his container on his lap, watching as Eggsy closed his eyes and took a bite of the sandwich. Eggsy sighed contently, expression smoothed in bliss. He looked so happy to be able to simply sit down and eat lunch, and something broke deep inside Merlin’s chest.

            How many meals did Eggsy have to go without? How often was he forced to give up food?

            Eggsy didn’t talk about his life with Dean. Now that his mum and sister were safely living with him, he seemed content not to think about that part of his life. Merlin respected his wishes, though it didn’t stop him from wondering.

            Eggsy opened his eyes, swallowing his bite, and glanced at Merlin. He lowered his sandwich and asked, “Something wrong, bruv?”

            Merlin shook his head, looking down at the small plastic box. He unsnapped the lid and set it aside on the soft grass. He picked up his sandwich and took a bite, involuntarily moaning as flavor exploded across his tongue.

            “Do y’ like it?” Eggsy asked, blue eyes large and round.

            Merlin’s heart did another flip. He swallowed the bite, glancing away. “It’s delicious,” he answered, taking another bite. If he focused on eating he wouldn’t have to think about the way his skin prickled beneath Eggsy’s gaze, or how his stomach suddenly felt like it had worked its self into a pretzel knot.

            _Get a grip, Alec. Ye aren’t some pervy old man._

From the corner of his eye he watched Eggsy preen beneath the praise, contently returning to his own lunch. Merlin would have been happy to remain there all day, lounging beneath the shade of the tree, Eggsy next to him.

            Eggsy munched on the crisps, devouring over half the container on his own. He chatted away, and Merlin listened raptly as he went on about Daisy’s progress at school, his mum getting a new job, and Eggsy’s new found passion for cooking.

            “Y’ should come over some time, I could fix y’ dinner,” Eggsy said with a wide grin and a wink. “Promise not to poison y’.”

            Merlin sat there, frozen in place, trying to decide if Eggsy was merely inviting him over as a friend, or if this was his attempt at asking for a date.

            Did Merlin want it to be a date?

            He must have been silent for too long, because Eggsy’s grin wilted at the sides, turning timid. He glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah, but y’ don’t have to. I’m sure yer busy, and y’ don’t want to waste yer free time wif me.” Eggsy hastily started to pack up the bins. “It’s getting late. I’m sure y’ have work to do, all uh, clean this up, yeah?”

            “I’d love to,” Merlin blurted out, scrambling to fix what he screwed up. He grabbed Eggsy’s wrist, preventing him from putting up the empty sandwich container.

            Eggsy blinked at him, round cheeks pinked. He’d filled out more since the last time Merlin noticed. His shoulders, while always broad, no longer seemed sharp. There was more bulk to his arms, as if a cushiony layer now enveloped thick muscle, and there was roundness to his chest. Merlin wondered if some of the definition had left Eggsy’s pectorals, leaving his chest pillowy. The thought was far too pleasant, sending a small thrill through down Merlin’s spine.

            “Y’ would?” Eggsy asked, unsure.

            Merlin released his wrist, reluctantly, and nodded. “I’d be honored to, lad.”

            Eggsy’s entire face broke out into a resplendent smile, and Merlin was sure he’d never seen anything more beautiful. If there was ever a moment he’d come close to believing in angels, it was then, sitting next to what had to be the most angelic creature he’d ever met.

* * * *

            One dinner led to two, and then three, and before they knew it, Merlin was taking Eggsy out, Eggsy was coming over to his place, and they found themselves in a relationship, as if they’d always been destined to be in one from the beginning. Merlin wasn’t sure when it happened. He couldn’t think of the exact moment when it all clicked and he realized that _yes, this is who I want to spend my life with_ , but it happened, and he wouldn’t change it.

            It was three months after they’d started to officially date that Eggsy finally noticed he’d put on a little weight. He came into Merlin’s office, cheeks flushed, a pout worrying his lips, and fire lighting his crystalline eyes. Merlin finished reviewing the footage from Lamorak’s last mission and turned around to face his partner.

            “My pants don’t fit,” Eggsy stated, flush darkening and spreading down his neck. He wore his trackies, including the matching bottoms, and a blue polo, which seemed snug across the chest. “None of them. And my shirts aren’t fitting neither. I went to put on my suit and the trousers wouldn’t even button.”

            “We’ll have Andrew let the pants out. He’ll fix it,” Merlin said as he pushed to his feet and walked over to Eggsy.

            Eggsy shook his head. “I don’t want him to let out my damn trousers. They should fit. Why aren’t they fitting?” He glared accusingly at Merlin.

            “Well…” Merlin didn’t know how to broach the subject, especially since he didn’t see an issue. He certainly didn’t want to upset Eggsy and make him believe that there was something wrong with his figure—a figure which Merlin rather liked, if he was being quite honest. “Perhaps they shrunk.”

            “They didn’t shrink,” Eggsy hissed, and Merlin could see the realization dawning in his eyes. “Be honest, I’ve gotten fat, haven’t I?”

            _Bollocks._

“Ye may have put on a wee bit of weight, lad, but ye most definitely aren’t fat,” Merlin said, wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s plump waist. “This happens with agents sometimes.”

            “No it doesn’t.” Eggsy shoved at his chest, huffing. “It didn’t happen to Roxy.”

            “Lancelot was also brought up with three square meals a day.” Merlin sighed. This wasn’t going how he wanted it to. He could see Eggsy getting more frustrated and hurt. “Love, you’re still fit. Ye just have a bit extra, that’s all, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

            Merlin drew Eggsy back into the curve of his arms. “In fact, I rather like it,” he whispered into Eggsy’s ear before nipping along the sensuous slope of his neck. “Give us a smile, yeah?”

            He drew back and looked down at Eggsy, who offered a timid smile. Merlin cupped his jaw, stroking his thumb across Eggsy’s cherubic cheek. “I know there’s a bigger one. Give me that smile I fell in love with.”

            Eggsy’s eyes widened a fraction. “Y’ love me?”

            Merlin hadn’t even realized he said it. He swallowed, entire body humming with adrenaline, and nodded. “Aye, I do.”

            Eggsy’s face lit up, just as it had the day he’d first asked Merlin to dinner beneath the oak tree. He threw his arms around Merlin’s neck and hugged tight, whispering into his ear, “I love y’ too.”

            Merlin nuzzled the side of his head. “Ye always steal my breath away.”

* * * *

            Eggsy’s weight stabilized, and while there were some moments where he seemed self-conscious of his new figure, for the most part Eggsy embraced what he called his _sensual thickness_. Merlin called him gorgeous.

            A year after Merlin and Eggsy were dating, both Belvidere and Elyan froze to death in the Canadian wilderness. The agents were mourned, a toast was given, and new recruits were brought in to train. There weren’t many missions, so a majority of the agents were home, including Eggsy. Due to the large number of recruits that would be trained, Eggsy volunteered to help Merlin train them.

            “Can anyone tell me what this is?” Merlin asked, lifting up the body bag, which had been folded and set on the edge of the bed.

            “A body bag, sir,” One of the female recruits supplied.

            “Correct, Ms. West. Fill in the information, including next of keen; by doing so, you acknowledge the present dangers, hence forth.” He paused, let the information absorb into the recruits. A few paled. Merlin smirked and dropped the bag onto the bed. “Congratulations, you’ve just begun the most dangerous interview in the world.”

            There was an uneasy bristle that ran through the room. Merlin could practically feel Eggsy’s repressed laughter, and a sideways glanced confirmed that he was trying to cover his face with his clipboard.

            “This is Agent Galahad,” Merlin said, introducing Eggsy. “He’s one of our top agents. He will be assisting in training. Both Galahad and I will be watching you. Should you fail to live up to our expectations, and have survived the tests, than you will come back here promptly and collect your personal effects. Understood?”

            Everyone nodded in confirmation. “Good. Now I suggest you turn it, you have an early day tomorrow,” Merlin said. “Let’s go, Galahad.”

            When Merlin and Eggsy had returned to his office, Eggsy asked, “Would you like some tea?”

            “Yes, please.” Merlin watched him go, gaze drifting down to the curvaceous bottom. He wanted to bend Eggsy over, split his arse open, and devour him as if he were a succulent peach. _We have some time to spare before the water test._

Merlin slipped into his seat and switched the camera to the dormitory. The recruits were mingling, getting a feel for each other. Merlin was pleased that there was almost an even ratio of female to male recruits. He didn’t like the look of a few of them. Some held the airs of young Chester Kings, breed from a silver stock that knew nothing beyond trust funds and baronies. Merlin suspected those recruits wouldn’t last long.

            He turned on the volume and leaned back in his seat, hands folded behind his head for support.

            _“Do you really think that tubby bloke was an agent?”_ One of the red haired recruits asked. Andrew Prescott, Merlin mentally noted.

            _“Doubtful. Probably just another tactic, like these bags; he’s probably from the IT department or something.”_ A blond girl stated matter-of-factly, nose tipped up. It was the girl who had answered Merlin. Gemma West. _“Looks like all he does all day is sit around with his hand in a bag of crisps.”_

 _“I think he is,”_ A dark-skinned girl wearing a hijab said—Faazia Abdella. _“He carried himself like an agent.”_

 _“Oh, don’t be dense,”_ Gemma snapped tersely. _“In order to be an agent you have to be fit, and did he look fit? The most exercise he probably gets is from his trips to the vending machines.”_

Andrew laughed, the sound sharp and brittle, coming out of his nose rather than from his chest.

            _“You won’t make it far if you keep thinking like that,”_ Faazia said curtly, glaring at the two recruits, before turning around sharply and going to talk to one of the other female recruits.

            Merlin didn’t even realize he’d been clenching his teeth until a sharp pain started to radiate along his jaw. He shoved out of his seat. He hadn’t planned on them being down two recruits so soon, but there was no way he was letting those two insolent twats remain on the Estate.

            “Sit down Merlin,” Eggsy ordered as he walked over to the desk, tea in hand. “Y’ aren’t gonna boot the little shites just ‘cause they’re ignorant.”

            “And why not?” Merlin demanded, though he took his seat and accepted the tea Eggsy pressed in his hand. “They’re obvious not Kingsman material if they didn’t even consider that they were being monitored.”

            Eggsy settled in Merlin’s lap, kissing his nose. “Babe, people are always gonna be talkin’. And it ain’t nuffin I haven’t heard. But y’ see, I don’t care. Cause I’m happy wif me, and I know damn well I’m a good agent. Don’t give two shites about what some upper crust pissers think, ya?”

            Merlin set his tea aside and cupped Eggsy’s jaw. “If you say so, pet.”

            “I do,” Eggsy hummed, turning into the touch. He nipped Merlin’s thumb. “’sides, I can think a few better things to do wif our time then y’ running down there to yell at those arsewipes.”

            For emphasis, Eggsy ground down on Merlin’s lap, earning a low moan from the tech wizard. Merlin grabbed onto Eggsy’s arse and grinned up at him. “Do you now?”

            They got in two rounds before the water test began. When the recruits were spilled out on the floor in the private viewing room, Eggsy told Gemma and Andrew to pack their things.

            “Y’ two were so concerned with saving yerselves that y’ failed the most important part of the test: working as a team.” Eggsy nodded into the dormitory room, where Faazia was stretched out, body twisted, damp clothes clinging to her lithe frame. Both of the recruits’ eyes widened in horror. “There’s no place in Kingsman for selfish bastards, so get yer shite and get the fuck out of here.”

            After the other recruits were herded off into a new dorm room for the night, and Andrew and Gemma were shown off the property, Faazia met Merlin and Eggsy in their office. Eggsy handed her a steaming cup of tea and kissed her cheek. “Beautiful job, love.”

            Faazia grinned. “Thanks. I’m glad you booted those jerks. You made the right call, Galahad.”

            Eggsy winked at her and lifted his mug. “Cheers to that.”


End file.
